sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sherlock (2010)
}} Sherlock (2010-presente) es una serie de televisión británica producida por Hartswood Films para la BBC. Es emitida por dicha cadena en el Reino Unido y por la PBS en los Estados Unidos. Fue creada por Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss; siendo sus productores Sue Vertue y Elaine Cameron y los ejecutivos Beryl Vertue, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Bethan Jones y Sue Vertue. La serie está formada en la actualidad por cuatro temporadas, cada una con tres episodios de 90 minutos de duración, siendo cada uno de ellos escrito por Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss o Steve Thompson (este sólo en las tres primeras). Los directores que han trabajado han sido Paul McGuigan, Euros Lyn, Toby Haynes, Jeremy Lovering, Colm McCarthy, Nick Hurran, Douglas Mackinnon, Rachel Talalay, Benjamin Caron. La tercera temporada empezó su rodaje en marzo de 2013, habiéndose estrenado el 1 de enero de 2014 por BBC One. La cuarta temporada se estrenó el 1 de enero de 2017 a la BBC. La emisión en España de las tres primeras temporadas se realizó por TNT, emitiéndose habitualmente cada episodio una semana después de su estreno. Los derechos para la cuarta temporada fueron adquiridos por Netflix España, publicando los episodios al día siguiente de su emisión. Argumento Sherlock es una actualización contemporánea de las obras literarias del personaje de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ubicada en la Londres del siglo XXI, la serie sigue los pasos del excéntrico detective junto a su compañero , en su búsqueda para resolver los brutales crímenes que se van desarrollando. Sus insuperables habilidades de deducción y su arrogante distanciamiento emocional le convierten en el perfecto detective, pero pronto descubrirá que hay alguien más que le sigue los pasos; Jim Moriarty. En esta versión moderna del exitoso detective y su fiel camarada, muchas cosas se mantienen como lo son en el libro, sin embargo otras cambian no sólo en tiempo, sino que también en sentido. John Watson mantiene un blog virtual, en el cual publica los casos más importantes e interesantes de Holmes, y tiene bastantes seguidores. Por supuesto, Sherlock no está completamente de acuerdo con esto. En lugar de movilizarse en carruaje lo hacen en coche, utilizan celulares y no cartas o telegramas, etc. Sin embargo es una excelente adaptación actualizada de los increíbles casos creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, siendo incluso calificada como una obra maestra. Episodios Actualmente la serie consta de un total de 10 episodios de 90 minutos cada uno, repartidos en tres temporadas de tres episodios, exceptuando la tercera, la cual posee un episodio especial, "La novia abominable. En 2017 se emitirán tres episodios más, formando la cuarta temporada. Reparto Sus protagonistas son Benedict Cumberbatch en el papel del detective asesor y Martin Freeman como el Dr. . El reparto lo completan Una Stubbs como la , Rupert Graves como Greg Lestrade, Louise Brealey como Molly Hooper, Mark Gatiss como el hermano mayor de Sherlock y Andrew Scott como Jim Moriarty. Desarrollo Primera temporada El proyecto es una colaboración entre Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, ambos grandes admiradores de Sherlock Holmes, discutieron planes para una adaptación de Holmes durante sus numerosos viajes en tren a Cardiff, lugar de producción de Doctor Who. Mientras estaban en Monte Carlo para una entrega de premios, la productora Sue Vertue, esposa de Moffat, los ánimo a desarrollar el proyecto ellos mismos antes que alguien más tuviera la misma idea de producir una versión moderna.Comentarios para "Esdutio en rosa" en audio de Sue Vertue, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss en el DVD Moffat y Gatiss invitaron a Stephen Thompson a escribir para la serie en septiembre de 2008.Thompson, Steve "Introduction" In: Conan Doyle, Arthur (2012) published 1894. Sherlock – The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes. BBC Books. p. vii-ix. ISBN 1-84990-406-5. Hablando sobre el desarrollo del programa con Moffat, Gatiss dice: «''Lo que nos atrajo de la idea de hacer 'Sherlock' en la actualidad es que los personajes se han convertido casi, literalmente, en unos perdidos en la niebla... Y yo soy el segundo, más que nadie, que disfruta de ese tipo de narración Victoriana, y quería volver a los personajes y explicar por qué se convirtieron en la dupla más maravillosa de la literatura.» Steven Moffat también habla de volver a la esencia de las historias de Conan Doyle. Afirma que «''Las historias de Conan Doyle nunca fueron sobre abrigos y luz entre gas, sino que son sobre deducciones brillantes, con villanos terribles y crímenes sangrientos... y, francamente, al diablo con la crinolina. Otros detectives tienen casos, Sherlock Holmes tiene aventuras y eso es lo que importa.» El Sherlock de Cumberbatch utiliza la tecnología moderna, tales como mensajes de texto, Internet y GPS, para resolver los crímenes. Paul McGuigan, quien dirigió dos episodios de Sherlock, dice que esto es de acuerdo con el personaje de Conan Doyle, señalando que «''En los libros usaría cualquier dispositivo posible, y siempre está en el laboratorio haciendo experimentos... Es sólo una versión moderna de sus días. Se utilizarán las herramientas que están a su disposición hoy en día para encontrar las cosas.» La actualización mantiene algunos elementos tradicionales de las historias, como la dirección de la 221B de Baker Street y el malvado profesor Moriarty. ''Sherlock fue anunciada como una producción de drama de sólo 60 minutos en el 60º Festival Internacional de Televisión de Edimburgo en agosto de 2008, que se emitiría en otoño de 2009, con la intención de producir una serie completa si el episodio piloto tenía éxito. Sin embargo, debido a que la primera versión del piloto costó alrededor de £800,000, según lo reportó el periódico The Guardian, se generaron rumores dentro de la BBC y en otros medios de comunicación que Sherlock sería un potencial desastre.En el comentario de audio del DVD, el equipo creativo de la BBC dice que estuvieron «muy felices» con el piloto, pero les pidieron que cambiaran el formato. La BBC decidió no transmitir el piloto, como es práctica común en la industria, pero encargó tres episodios de 90 minutos.El piloto, dice el periodista Mark Lawson, fue «''Sustancialmente ampliado y reescrito y reinventado por completo en el enfoque, el ritmo y el sonido.» Segunda temporada El 10 de agosto de 2010, se confirmó que ''Sherlock había sido renovada para una segunda temporada.Sherlock to return for second series, con los mismos actores y productores, pero distintas y emocionantes historias. Tercera temporada Tras el final del último episodio de la segunda temporada Moffat y Gattis anunciaron por Twitter que la tercera temporada había sido firmada al mismo tiempo que la segunda,Sherlock to return for third series y que parte de la resolución del episodio La caída de Reichenbach había sido rodado a la par que la segunda temporada.There is a clue everybody's missed': Sherlock writer Steven Moffat interviewed Esta nueva temporada traería un nuevo villano a la serie, Charles Augustus Magnussen, interpretado por el danés Lars Mikkelsen. Asimismo, Jeremy Lovering, director del primer episodio de la temporada, aseguró que se habían rodado varias escenas falsas para despistar a los fans y reporteros.Sherlock. Recopilando nuevas noticias. El 29 de octubre de 2013, un coche fúnebre empezó a recorrer las calles de Londres, con el mensaje "Sherlock 01 01 14" escrito con flores, revelando que la temporada se estrenaría el 1 de enero de 2014. La cuenta de Twitter de la BBC pasó a llamarse #SherlockLives, y anunciaron las fechas de emisión de los tres episodios de la temporada.BBC anuncia el regreso de Sherlock con un coche fúnebre EL 24 de diciembre de 2014 se publicó en YouTube, BBC iPlayer y BBC Red Button el miniepisodio de siete minutos Many Happy Returns, como preludio de la temporada.Sherlock Mini-Episode: Many Happy Returns - Sherlock Series 3 Prequel - BBC One en el Canal Oficial de la BBC en YouTube Cuarta temporada Se confirmó una cuarta temporada para la serie. Detalles se han ido relevando sobre la misma. Steven Moffat aseguró un posible regreso de Moriarty o un impostor. Ha declarado que «''No puedo realmente decir lo que estamos haciendo con este personaje pero no se trata de un capricho de último minuto. Ya sabíamos lo que queríamos hacer con Moriaty antes del inicio de la segunda temporada''». De igual forma, dio a entender que Molly debería tener más apariciones en la temporada. «''Creo que ella ocupará un espacio más importante en la serie. Una de las dificultades de adaptar las historias de Sherlock Holmes reside en el hecho de que no implican a mujeres. () sin embargo, tan pronto como una mujer aparece en ‘Sherlock’, funciona extremadamente bien''».‘Sherlock’, temporada 4: Moriarty y Molly más presentes Del mismo modo afirmó también que Mrs. Hudson también tendría un peso más relevante en la cuarta temporada.‘Sherlock’: pequeñas informaciones sobre la temporada 4 Martin Freeman hizo una serie de declaraciones, en las cuales se incluyen un nuevo episodio especial de Navidad que vería la luz antes de la cuarta temporada. Aseguró «''que el rodaje se inicie a principios de 2015 parece bastante probable''» al diario británico Telegraph. Esto nos traería el episodio especial para navidad de 2015 y la cuarta temporada a principios de 2016,‘Sherlock’, temporada 4: ¿la serie no regresará antes del especial navideño de 2015? unas fechas que en la segunda y tercera temporada dieron muy buenos datos de audiencia en la segunda y tercera temporadas.La audiencia británica se vuelca con el regreso de 'Sherlock'La tercera temporada de «Sherlock», mejor audiencia de la BBC en una década Tras los Emmys 2014, Moffat declaró que la nueva temporada traería más tensión. «''Tenemos un plan para mejorar - y en realidad yo creo que nuestro plan es devastador''», bromeó. «''Prácticamente el elenco se redujo a lágrimas al decirles el plan. Sinceramente, Mark Gatiss y yo estamos tan emocionados con lo que habemos por venir, probablemente nunca hemos estado más entusiasmados sobre Sherlock. ... Sinceramente creo podemos la última temporada».'Sherlock' Boss Says Season 4 Plan Is "Devastating" Benedict Cumberbatch definió la cuarta temporada como "fenomenal". «''No puedo adelantar ningún trama... pero el especial de Navidad, y la serie más allá de eso, es simplemente fenomenal ... Nunca le hemos visto tan presionado, por lo que será muy interesante». También afirmó que le gustaría interpretar a Holmes hasta la vejez. «''Nos gustaría terminar en lo más alto, pero lo haremos hasta que no queramos hacer más ... Siempre y cuando haya ideas y el público lo quiera... Me encantaría interpretarlo en la vejez. Realmente lo haría''».Benedict Cumberbatch: "Lo nuevo de Sherlock será fenomenal" La temporada 4 debería marcar un cambio en la serie. Según Mark Gatiss la serie debe continuar evolucionando, y pasar a un nuevo nivel. Aunque la cuarta temporada debe estar a la altura de la tercera, no les bastará con crear un villano como Charles Augustus Magnussen. Tratan de encontrar otras historias, con la misma fuerza. Steven Moffat confirma que para ellos un episodio de la serie debe ser un pedazo de su vida y no basta con crear un misterio. «''Aunque una serie sobre un detective, una serie con base policial, descubrir el ‘misterio de la semana’ no es nada en comparación con la relación entre los dos protagonistas y otros personajes. Continuaremos evolucionando en ese sentido''».‘Sherlock’, temporada 4: la serie va a continuar evolucionando Sobre el retorno de Moriarty, el misterio se desvelaría en el episodio especial navideño.Mark Gatiss: The Sherlock special will "completely" solve the mystery of Moriarty’s return Asímismo, se han informado de posibles retrasos con las emisiones. El especial de navideño podría no emitirse en navidades de 2015.Mark Gatiss: Next Sherlock is very special and tremendously exciting - but may not be at Christmas También se ha rumoreado que la cuarta temporada podría retrasarse hasta 2017.'Sherlock' season 4 premiere date delayed to 2017? El 21 de noviembre de 2014, BBC One confirmó a través de Twitter que el rodaje del especial empezaría en enero de 2015, y el de la temporada más adelante.Shooting on the #Sherlock special will begin in January 2015, with the series shooting later next year. #221back El 25 de noviembre de 2014, Sue Vertue, productora de la serie, publicó un tuit, donde podía observarse que el guión del episodio especial correría de manos de Gatiss y Moffat.This is what we've been doing today! Later on a pic of Sherlock and John as they'll appear in the Special #221back Unos minutos después, publicó una imagen de Benedict Cumberbatch (como Sherlock) y Martin Freeman (como John), ambos con el aspecto de los Holmes y Watson de la serie de 1984.#221back #Sherlock #notkidding Dos tuits publicados por Amanda Abbington (Mary) y Louise Brealey (Molly Hooper) dieron a conocer que había empezado la lectura de guión para el episodio especial.The Game is On... Again...https://twitter.com/louisebrealey/status/537371243604090880 Strange feeling to have slept through the Sherlock read-through. #oz #goodmorning #221back] El rodaje del especial se iniciará el 6 de enero de 2015.CONFIRMED: Filming of the #Sherlock special starts on the 6th of January 2015! Actualmente, se ha confirmado que el episodio especial transcurrirá en el Londres victoriano. Moffat declaró que «''el especial es algo en sí mismo. No habríamos hecho la historia que estamos haciendo y de la forma en la que lo estamos haciendo si no tuviéramos este especial. No es parte de la emisión de tres episodios. Es como si estuviera en su propia pequeña burbuja''». Asimismo, sobre la cuarta temporada, Gattis dijo que «''los nuevos capítulos llevarán a Sherlock y John Watson a aguas más profundas y oscuras que nunca antes''».El capítulo especial de ‘Sherlock’ viajará al Londres victoriano En septiembre de 2015, Moffat dijo en una entrevista para Collider que la serie, previsiblemente, comenzará el rodaje de su nueva temporada en abril de 2016: "Este año ya no se grabará. Estoy pensando en grabar el próximo año, por abril ... Mark comenzará muy pronto. Acabo de terminar el especial de "''Doctor Who" y después posiblemente me meta de lleno en "Sherlock". No hemos empezado todavía, pero lo tenemos planeado. Sabemos lo que vamos a hacer. Hay un par de cosas que tenemos pensadas que son realmente fuertes y sorprendentes, pero tenemos que verlo''". Sobre el especial, declaró que "Seguimos llamándolo especial de Navidad porque se emitirá en ese período y tienen algún elemento navideño, pero en realidad no lo es. Se podría poner en pleno verano y estaría perfecto".La 4ª temporada de 'Sherlock' por fin tiene fecha de rodaje El 24 de octubre de 2015, se desveló el título del especial de navidad: The Abominable Bride, y que su estreno sería el 1 de enero de 2016.Get ready to meet The Abominable Bride – airing on 1st January 2016 #221Back #Sherlock #shspesh Se ha confirmado la aparición del actor británico Toby Jones, en el papel de Culverton Smith, personaje del canon holmesiano, del relato El detective moribundo. Moffat ha declarado sobre él que "es un personaje completamente diferente, es el villano más malvado que hemos tenido. (...) Este tipo es el mal, Sherlock está realmente consternado con él. No creo que cuando lo veas no estés de acuerdo. Es horrible". Igualmente, se ha rumoreado sobre la aparición del tercer hermano Holmes, Sherrinford Holmes. El favorito para dicho papel es el actor Tom Hiddleston, si bien no se ha confirmado todavía. Las palabras clave de cada episodio son Thatcher, Smith, y Sherrinford. Sobre John y Mary, Moffat declaró a Entertainment Weekly que "en la tercera temporada Sherlock vuelve, John tiene una esposa y Sherlock la acepta. ¿No es adorable? Pero luego, todo se va al infierno".Las 6 claves de la cuarta temporada de 'Sherlock' Quinta temporada Actualmente, se desconoce la posibilidad de la continuidad de la serie para una quinta temporada. Andrew Scott, el intérprete de Jim Moriarty, declaró que la serie no se había cancelado, que él supiera, pero que el regreso tardaría al menos dos años en producirse, pero que no hay razón para que la gente se enfade, dado que esto dará a la serie aire fresco. Además, Benedict Cumberbatch firmó una renovación por dos años más con la serie a pesar de su apretada agenda con Marvel.'Sherlock' season 5: Andrew Scott tells fans return is 'a couple of years' away vía BlastingNews. Por otro lado, Steven Moffat dejaba la puerta abierta a más episodios, mientras que Mark Gatiss, intérprete de Mycroft Holmes en la serie, dijo que los horarios del reparto dificultaban la creación de otra temporada: "No es por falta de voluntad. Es una pesadilla para programar. La última temporada fue muy, muy difícil de programar a causa de la disponibilidad de Martin y Benedict. Y la de Steve y la mía". A esto añadió que "Hemos tenido las llaves de Baker Street durante un tiempo, pero una de las cosas maravillosas que tiene es que siempre están compartidas. Las compartimos mientras estábamos haciendo la serie. No hay nada de malo en decir: esa era nuestra versión, que alguien vaya por ahí y haga la suya".Mark Gatiss insinúa que ‘Sherlock’ no tendrá nuevas temporadas vía La Casa de El Música David Arnold y Michael Price han compuesto la música original de las tres temporadas de la serie: * Sherlock: Music from Series One, a la venta el 26 de marzo de 2012. * Sherlock: Music from Series Two, a la venta el 8 de mayo de 2012. * Sherlock: Music from Series Three, a la venta el 27 de enero de 2014. Galería Fotos promocionales de la cuarta temporada Sherlock_temporada_4_promo_001.jpg Sherlock_temporada_4_promo_002.jpg Sherlock_temporada_4_promo_003.jpg Sherlock_temporada_4_promo_004.jpg Sherlock_temporada_4_promo_005.jpg Sherlock_temporada_4_promo_006.jpg Sherlock_temporada_4_promo_007.jpg Adaptación a manga En 2012, empezó una publicación en manga de la serie, de la mano del mangaka Jay. Actualmente se han publicado los tomos correspondientes a la primera temporada. Premios Véase también * Doblaje de Sherlock * Frases de Sherlock * Elementary Referencias en:Sherlock (2010) de:Sherlock (TV-Serie) pt-br:Sherlock (2010) ro:Sherlock (2010) Categoría:Series de televisión !